


Cheering On

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Fluff, Inktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Armin is very supportive of his boyfriends.Written for Inktober.





	Cheering On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 7.
> 
> Prompt: I'm rooting for you.

Jean and Eren were glaring at each other on the field. They were warming up, preparing for the next relay of the sports festival. Both teens were determined to win.

Armin stood on the sidelines, watching his boyfriends prepare for their race.

"Who are you rooting for?" Sasha asked, tilting her head.

"Both of them." Armin grinned, cheering their names out as they got ready to run.

Armin would always cheer them both on, because he loved them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also writing for kinktober. Check out my smutty fic for these three.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
